Problem: A brown sweater costs $$54$, which is $9$ times as much as a gold belt costs. How much does the gold belt cost?
Solution: The cost of the brown sweater is a multiple of the cost of the gold belt, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$54 \div 9$ $$54 \div 9 = $6$ A gold belt costs $$6$.